TDV: Wenn Liebe
"Wenn Liebe in dir ist", or "When Love is In You", is an awkwardly humorous duet between Alfred, who has picked up love advice for Sarah, and Herbert, a gay vampire he walks in on. Oh, and this is another potentially inaccurate translation, especially for the last bit. "Bücher (Reprise)" « Translations » "He, Ho, Professor (Reprise)" German lyrics Alfred: "Ratgeber für Verliebte. Wie man ein Herz gewinnt" "Wenn Liebe in dir ist Dann klingt aus dir Musik Wenn dein Moment hier ist Dann spricht für dich dein Blick Und der Mensch, den du magst Versteht was du sagst, Und wärst du auch still Dein Herz verrät Dass Liebe in dir ist Die nicht mehr schweigen will "Zeig einfach ehrlich Was sich in dir versteckt Kein Wunsch ist gefährlich Wenn ihn die Liebe weckt Und der Mensch, den du liebst Wird spür'n was du gibst Und die Sehnsucht aus Glück Vereinigt euch Wenn Liebe in dir ist Dann halt sie nicht zurück" "Manchmal sagt ein Kuss mehr als tausend Worte." Stimme: Ah-ah-ah... ''A: Sarah? Oh -- Entschuldigung!'' ''H: Ich möchte mit dir reg vater ist gar nichts begeistert von dir. Ich finde wir sollten Freunde werden.'' ''A: Aber ich muss doch--'' Herbert: Du musst zu mir nett sein Ich will dich verstehen! Was macht dich so blass? Bist du krank? Alfred: Mir geht's gut, Vielen Dank. Herbert: Aber nein du hast Fieber mein Freund! Du solltest im Bett sein Nein, was muss ich sehn?! Du zitterst vor Angst, mon Chéri. Alfred: Nein ich zittere nie! Herbert: Aber ja du bist ängstlich, mein Freund! A: Wie man hört, gibt's einen Ball irgendwo H: Du hast einen süssen Popo! A: Ein Ball! H: Und deine Augen! A: Die Augen? H: Die Wimpern so zart wie Fäden aus purem Gold Herbert: Ja! Heut Nacht ist Ball, ich lad dich ein Wein und Musik und Kerzenschein! Das wird gigantisch romantisch! Mit dir im Arm werde ich im siebten Himmel sein... H: Ach, zeig mal, was liest Du? A: Ein Buch-- H: --Gedichte so! Ich wusst' es ja, siehst du! Du bist verliebt, oh! Dass es so etwas gibt! Auch ich bin verliebt Nun rat mal, in wen! Ja, ich liebe dich... Wenn Liebe in mir ist Dann kann ich nicht wiederstehn! ''Alfred: Nein! Nein! Hilfe! Herr Professor!'' ''Abronsius: Was muss ich sehen? Sehet ihr euch der licht alle beide? Himmels euch alle better noch einmal? Noch fui! Und du, überhaupt, ein angehen da wissenschaftler, also ich muss zu von sehr wundern. Hast du improvisiert oder was?'' ''Alfred: Ich hab nicht, Herr Professor!'' ''Abronsius: Kommst du jetzt auf zu dem Zimmer.'' English lyrics Alfred: "Advice for lovers. How to win a heart." "When love is in you Then it sounds like music, When your moment is here Then speak from your point of view, "If the person you like Understands what you say And would please you, Then your heart says That love is inside you; So be silent no more. "Just be honest in showing What is hidden in you, No request is dangerous If it awakens the love. "If the person you love, Wants what you give And longs for happiness, They'll come with you. When love is inside you, Then don't stop and go back." "Sometimes a kiss is worth a thousand words." Voice: Ah-ah-ah... ''A: Sarah? Oh -- my apologies!'' ''H: You don't look very excited; I would like to get lively with you. I think we shall be friends.'' ''A: But I must--'' Herbert: You must be nice to me -- I want to know you! What makes you so pale? Are you sick? Alfred: I'm feeling good, thanks. Herbert: Oh, no -- you have a fever, my friend! You should be in bed. No, I must see what's wrong! You tremble with fear, my darling. Alfred: No, I never tremble! Herbert: But you are anxious, my friend! A: I heard that there's a ball somewhere here. H: You have a cute butt! A: A ball! H: And your eyes! A: My eyes? H: Eyelashes as fine as filaments of gold. Herbert: Yes! Tonight's the Ball; I invite you. Wine and music and candlelight! That would be truly romantic! With you in my arms I will be in the seventh heaven... H: Oh, show me what you read? A: A book-- H: --Poetry! Oh! I knew it, yes, you see! You are in love, oh! Such things are wonderful! I also am in love. With whom? Just one guess! Yes, I do love you... When love is inside me Then I cannot resist. ''Alfred: No! No! Help! Mr Professor!'' ''Abronsius: What do I see? Do you see the both of you in the light? Heavens, you at it again? So there! And you, at all -- a concern because you are a scientist! I am vey surprised by it. Is that how things stand or what?'' ''Alfred: I haven't, Professor!'' ''Abronsius: Come on to this room now.'' Translation table __FORCETOC__